pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shockstorm
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Catagories I accidently added this picture to the X & Y Sprites, and I was wondering if you could fix it. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Togekiss_Back_BW.gif Thanks! FrozenSolid75 (talk) 21:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Done. In the future you can click the edit button on images and use the thing on the right side to edit/remove categories if you need to. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:25, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Forum What do you think of this? Energy ''X'' 22:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hi, I've seen there are several pages marked for deletion on this Wiki, most of them being redirects, and they have been there for quite some time. Why won't any of you admins delete them or just remove the delete template? Icy Flasher (talk) 00:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know about other admins, but I've been busy with other stuff so I haven't been able to do much. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:33, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Request Pardon me, but a user from a different wiki, User:Wc383193, is messaging me on this wiki for "unfairly" banning him on this one http://minecraftfanfictions.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Fanfictions_Wiki. Could you block him here so it all stops? ~EpicNachos102 :Yes, of course. He's been blocked, and I deleted your talk page here since I'm assuming you didn't want it. Let me know if you need anything else. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:19, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey shock where you been?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Real life stuff. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:50, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Edit Could you tell me why you reverted my edit on the bot requests I submitted? Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Because it was unnecessary and was discussed with absolutely no one before you randomly decided to remove them, which also happens to be a reason why you've been blocked multiple times. Looks like you haven't learned anything. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:33, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll discuss it with Energy to see what he thinks of the requests. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Bot request Hi. I saw you reverted my request. It was agreed here that we would do that. I thought that doing it manually was the best option, but Energy X said it was not. I'm willing to do it manually, but I don't know now. Icy Flasher (talk) 21:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :It's probably not possible to use a bot, since the infobox and other templates are used by by both manga and anime pokemon (therefore bot can't differentiate between the two categories), but anyways there isn't a bot active and hasn't been for quite some time. So either way if it's going to be done, it can't be through using a bot. Didn't know there was already a discussion. It's a lot of work to do manually but there's no reason that you can't do so. I don't know what Energy was thinking. He has recently displayed poor judgment anyways without consulting anybody so I wouldn't worry about him. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:23, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Well I was wondering as well about that. I was hoping if the bot could at least sense some letters, so we could make work of it by typing in the episode/chapter codes (IL, JE, AG etc. to change categories if these letters are contained in infoboxes). But I don't know much about bots, anyway. Energy ''X'' 21:49, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Right thanks Shock. Have you been watching this whole time? Haven't head from you in months.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:31, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Well it's hard here believe me. I didn't know me, Spore and others had loaded so many Bulb/bad images. But I coming through, replaced many images on page.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:41, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Thread of Recommendation Hello, my name is Sci100, and I'm a bureaucrat, administrator, and writer on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. One of your fellow administrators, Yoponot, may potentially go from having no rights on our wiki to becoming an admin on the wiki. However, a few of my collagues aren't completely convinced of this. So, I decided that who else would know how Yoponot has done as an admin better then other fellow admins on different wikis? With that said, if you coul be brutually honest and describe how Yoponot is as an admin on this wiki, and potentially even recommend his promotion, I would greatly appreciate it. It would help the dicussion process on the Ben 10 Fan Fiction wiki. Thank for your time. The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 03:40, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Signature issues So recently I was told I should try asking you again to undelete the template that my signature uses on every wiki I edit at and I have no choice but to have no signature due to this if the template is removed please... Template:Nosubst 04:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Popping by Hey Shockstorm! I think I know you from somewhere.... I was wondering if you guys would need a bit of help editing a page or two? Learning templates and the such, and I would enjoy helping out. Experience and the such. Thanks! Reason The reason why is because it makes others aware of the images since the other don't seem to do anything about the images under the template, bad image. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:37, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Also, we separate Pokemon pages of Pokemon belonging to trainer that appear in different things like, different manga's and different anime's. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:50, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::It was debated here, Forum:To Create or not to create.... Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Nice Job No problem at all ! I just do whatever I can do here, whenever I have the time for it! Misch60 (talk) 08:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Not Spam !!! I'm not uploading spam !! What's wrong with drawings !!! Kasha Aura West (talk) 13:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Kasha Aura West ''' Reply Merry (belated) Christmas to you too! Thanks for saying that, it means a lot :). You should take your time, edit/help/delete etc whenever you have the time to do so, you are also doing a great job when you do edit :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back. There are some forum threads, which your input can be of great use. 'Energy ''X 22:45, December 26, 2015 (UTC) User Rights Just want to let you know that X has requested to become a Bureaucrat at the User Rights page. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) News Blog Just like to tell you, like I've told others, the news blogs are coming back on the first Sunday of January. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:10, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, they'll look different, a bit, from what they used to look like. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:15, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi Shock, how you been?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:40, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that, but been very careful. I loaded different versions so it wouldn't be the same. I checked very carefully, but I guess I made mistake that one.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:43, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that too if that was bad thing. I didn't know what she was doing.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:47, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I won't cause a war. I'll talk to pokemon gamer, work something out. I understand your message.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) He's been doing similar things. On an image he uploaded, Ellis99 reverted to Kyurem's version and Kyurem reverted it back just to show up as the uploader. - PokémonGamer 08:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Shock I remember a message you told me long ago. Only load a similar image only it's completely different or change from Jpg to Png, that's what you told me. Wait maybe another Admin told me that. That's what I've been doing except my mistake on that one image. Sorry I'll stop.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) That's still falls under trying to own the image. Changing the file extension to make it a different file name is still trying to own the image. - PokémonGamer 08:15, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I'll stop, no more fighting gamer. I don't wish to fight with anyone for that matter. It was wrong to ask him to keep my images.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC) All right I'll start licensing and I'll tell show the list to Lord.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) To assist with this, here are the images he did this to me: *Heidayu Bisharp.png --> Heidayu's Bisharp.png *Pyroar XY096.png (tagged for deletion by Kyurem147 claiming spoilers from previews aren't allowed when they are because Lordranged7 has uploaded spoilers, later reuploaded as:) --> Pyroar (XY096).png (later renamed to Pyroar XY097.png because XY078 is now considered a regular episode) *Carrie Sableye.png (tagged for deletion by Kyurem claiming it was from Bulbapedia when it wasn't so Lord could delete it, so he could upload it himself) *Carrie Sigilyph.png (tagged for deletion for the same reason as the Sableye one, I ended up deciding to upload this frame to Bulbapedia when the dub aired but it was retaken as a different screenshot so it's not the same as the one originally on this wikia) *the Celosia and Bryony Pokémon images - PokémonGamer 06:27, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I don't know Hey don't ask me. I don't know what's going on. Ask ThePokémonGamer. He might have an explanation. DragonSpore18 (talk) 08:21 December 29, 2015 (UTC) Template help Hi, I'm send here by Ellis99, and I've got a question to ask: Do you know how to copy a template from here (or any other Wikia) to my Wikia. I've tried what Ellis told me, but I couldn't accomplish it. Ellis suggested I should use the Roundy's, but that didn't work out either, that's the point she mentioned you. I hope you can help me, I'm new to the Wikia world, so I don't know that much yet, I've figured out some stuff already, but the templates are a mystery to me. Danny199 (talk) 10:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :You've probably seen my Talk page, if you haven't, no need to. I asked a few questions yesterday, but I already figured them out myself, apparently I'm not that bad at working with templates. There are, however, a few things I can't figure out: What is the code for the Movepool template, like the one of Pikachu, cause their is no redirection to a template page. Second, I can't get the type colouring, like Pikachu's box is yellow. I tried to switch the types with numbers, but it didn't help. Do I maybe need to take those from here as well? Danny199 (talk) 09:32, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Forum Just to let you know, a new forum has been set up by TPG (ThePokemonGame) on the use of Filb.de images. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:36, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, the news blog is up. Sorry for creating the episode you deleted, it's because it was on Serebii but then they took it down. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC)